Who's Minding the Ed?
"Who's Minding the Ed?" is the 10th episode of Season 5 and the 112th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Rolf puts Ed in charge of his animals while he goes to a family reunion. Plot The episode begins with Eddy and Ed are lurking Kevin who was busy raking leaves in his backyard. Meanwhile, Jonny sees them and Eddy tells him that Kevin is being attacked by a "rabid rake". Hearing this, Jonny began to rescue Kevin and while he is being rescued, the Eds jumps on to the piles of leaves messing Kevin's yard. Kevin kicks them out and he is still being rescued by Jonny. The Eds then are on the lane laughing about what they have done. Edd tells them to be responsible for that but Ed suddenly grabbed by a rush-looking Rolf. I turns out that Rolf gives Ed a duty to take care of Rolf's animals while he is gone for his family reunion. Ed want to keep them but Eddy thinks this is a joke. Then Ed brings the animals to his house to feed them. Meanwhile, Sarah who was talking with Jimmy on a phone was interrupted by a loud sounds coming from the kitchen. She went downstairs to look, only to be found out that the kitchen is badly messed with Rolf's animals. Sarah tells Ed to bring his animals outside but he refuse so, causing her to yell at Ed's head and he melted. Later, he brings the animals to his room and start to play firefighting, by turns on a water hose and makes Ed's room overflow by waters, which cause Sarah to snap out. But she is washed out and notices that the animals are gone and leaves. Ed then plays a ski slope with the animals and again Sarah is interrupted and makes her very angry. She searches them in the closet but full of sandwiches. The Eds and the other leaves to the living room. Eddy can't stand the situation and leaves them alone but Rolf suddenly comes to bring back his animals. After Edd explains this, Ed began to cry and he is very sad. Edd decided to help him again but Eddy can't take this no longer, but Eddy suddenly has an idea. In the end, Edd is dressed on a bunny costume and Ed hugs him. Eddy leaves him and begins to make a scam "Pet A Bunny" and the episode ends. Memorable Quotes *'Jonny': the Eds all dressed up "Wow! Are you guys bus boys or something?" ---- *'Sarah': the phone offscreen in the background "Don't worry, Jimmy, just keep it dry and whatever you do, don't scratch it!" some noises "I'll call you back." ---- *'Ed': a fire fighter outfit, carrying a hose "It's a four sausage fire, Double D." ---- *'Ed': down the basement stairs with the animals, dressed in ski gear "Ski party a go-go! Hot cocoa and potato salad! Who's with me?" ---- *'Ed': hugging Bunny-Edd very tight to death "Hug the bunny! Hug the bunny!" Bunny-Edd with a stroke while petting him "Purr like a bunny! Purr like a bunny! Purr like a bunny!" Bunny-Edd: panic-stricken "Rabbits don't purr, Ed!" ---- *'Ed': a uniform that's a mix of many sports "Who's up for some hockey? Fore!" ---- *'Rolf': door, slamming Eddy against the wall "Rolf has returned! Hello, he who resembles a swollen thumb Ed-Boy." and worn out Hello everyone. "Once again a family fracas has ended the mirth of Rolf's family gathering. Oh well. Time to go, yes?" Trivia/Goofs *Before the scene where Ed turns on the hose, the door is open but when he turns on the hose the door is closed. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall when he complains about how he has had to put up with Edd "in every show since day one." *This is the first episode where Ed's bathtub's shower curtains are used. *The parts where Ed plays a flute to make the animals follow him is a parody of the folktale and 1957 film The Pied Piper of Hamelin. *Ed's hockey jersey resembles the ones worn by the NHL team known as the Toronto Maple Leafs, which is another Canada reference. *The title card for the episode resembles Rolf's chicken pen. *This is the second time we see Rolf with a sundial watch. The first was "Will Work for Ed". *Baron 'O Beef Dip is seen as one of the items that washed out of Ed's room and his instruction manual appears, when Eddy is shown reading it. However, the instruction manual list his name as "El Monstro", meaning that Baron 'O Beef Dip is not his real name. *When Edd is first seen as a "bunny" he has his rabbit slippers on, however, when he crawls out of Ed's window begging for help, he is barefoot. This may be because Ed handled Edd roughly. *Ed's bathtub is usually where he keeps his stash of gravy. In this episode however, it's plain empty, so one can figure that maybe he consumed it or disposed of it properly, but the bathtub is still dirty. *Nazz, Jimmy, and the Kanker Sisters don't make an appearance in this episode. However, Sarah does and did mention Jimmy once while talking on the phone with him, stating that Jimmy is injured as having either a rash or another external skin pain. *This is the first episode where we see Rolf in a different set of clothing than his usual clothes throughout the whole episode. This was also in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show where Rolf's shirt, which appears in almost every episode of the show, is absent. *When Ed first enters his room, the sign on the door says "Triffic" instead of "Traffic". *This episode is a rare occurrence of Edd paying for his actions instead of Eddy, who is almost always taught a lesson by Edd. *The hole in Ed's door disappears when his room fills with water. *This episode shows that Ed is able to play the flute fluently, unlike his violin playing. Gallery Jonny Pop-Eyes 2x4.jpg|Jonny's eyes after looking through the fence hole. Melting Ed.jpg|"NOW, STUPID-HEAD!!" Wilfred and Edd.jpg|Double D next to Wilfred wearing Eddy's clothes. Bathtub.jpg|The Eds with Rolf's animals hiding from Sarah. Sandwich Closet.jpg|Ed's closet with mostly sandwiches. Rabbit Double D.jpg|Double D in his bunny suit. Ed Loves Animals.png|"But Double D, they are so cute and cuddley!" Rolf Test Watermark.png|Rolf in his family reunion outfit. Video FQrgZe4w7NQ Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten